Resident Evil: The Uninvited
by XxKiwahxX
Summary: A normal day at my house when my best friend, myself, and others I know are sent into the RE world! Who will make it? Who will say "gameover?" and what the french is President Midevil? *suck at summeries/first fic!*


Okay so I finally made up my mind on a fanfic and that is a self-insert! =D haha and if you don't like it, then don't read this! And this is my first fic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides myself and my best friend!**

* * *

"Alright hand it over." I said to my friend Mimi, sticking out my hand, as the screen flashed the obvious words 'You are dead' in the blood red letters. "Let me show you how the master does this." It was a normal day at my house with Mimi and me playing my GameCube in my bedroom surrounded by mountain dew, junk food and energy drinks. Mimi groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You just think you're so cool, don't you?" She sat on my bed and crossed her arms while I nodded with a stupid grin on my face. Mimi was about an inch shorter than my 5'7 with brown shoulder length hair, a fair complexion and the bluest eyes this side of the United States. Me on the other hand, I had my long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and my dull gray eyes blended well with my pale skin. I saw Mimi rub her right eye and yawn. "What time is it?" I laughed before checking my watch and loading a new game.

"It's only about 9." I watched the opening cut scene with deep interest and yelled random things at the characters. "Hey! You're going to die in about, oh 2 seconds, ha-ha! Called it!...Man, I would love to meet Chris. Hey! It's the backstabbing traitor!" I could hear her sigh.

"You are such a dork-" I cut Mimi off with a slight yelp as the controller sent a electric shock through my hands. Quickly I dropped the controller. "What the French?!" I heard the bed groan as she rose to her feet and knelt down next to me.

"What happened?" I gave a little laugh before making a face.

"I think Wesker heard me." Mimi gave her head a little shake and sighed.

"I can't believe you're my friend sometimes." I faked a hurt expression and pretended to cry.

"Well, I love you too." We watched the rest of the cut scene as the S.T.A.R.S members entered the mansion when some small print at the bottom of the screen caught my attention. "Hey Mimers?" I said using her nickname she absolutely hates. "Did your file do this?" While the cutscene was continueing, my finger traced out the words, 'Vortex. Press A' and a tiny star symbol was stamped next to it. Our gazes met before we glanced at the screen again. A smile started to form on my face and as Mimi caught on, her eyes went wide.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Too late!" My thumb slammed down on the a button just as Wesker shot the dog.

Click.

The TV. turned off and my smile fell.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Maybe it was a glitch...?" Mimi ended her statement unsure and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure." We paused as the TV. flickered back on and off then on once more.

"...I'm not liking this." I glanced around the room as a loud ringing noise had erupted in my ears and I could barely make out the words as muffled noises. _What the hell is that noise? _I thought as I tried rubbing my ear with my pointer finger, which only made the ringing worse, before declaring it a lost cause and standing up. **BAM!** A flash of light left me blind as my body felt like it was dipped into something hot and pain emitted from every pore. I tried to open my eyes but spots swam in my vision like flies, and I still couldn't hear anything as the ringing turned into a annoying buzz. A quick sensation left me with the feeling of floating through air and my breathing began to quicken.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

I could hear some faint noises in between the buzzing and as soon as it began, everything was gone. The pain, the buzzing, and the blindness. My eyes looked around as I realized I was floating in a pool of black and Mimi was no where to be seen.

"Mimi? Mimi!?" I started to panic and tried to look around around.

Bad idea.

"Ooof!" The air rushed out of my lungs as my back landed on what felt like a set of stairs and I groaned from pain. I closed my eyes and let out a cough as air rushed into my aching lungs. "I hate my life." I panted between breaths and slowly opened my eyes. I felt my jaw drop.

Somehow I had landed in the middle of the mansion on the bottom staircase halfway up the stairs. I sat up, ignoring the burning pain in my back and I felt out of place among the fancy carpeting and expensive looking material hanging around my head.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." I noticed one of my shoes was missing of my foot and I stood on my feet, rubbing my sore back. "Now where is it...?" Something black and white caught my eye by the main door. "There you are, ya lil' stinker." My feet guided me down the stairs and halfway towards my desired shoe when gunshots echoed from somewhere outside._Oh snap! Forget the shoe and hide!_ Quickly, I ran up the first set of stairs and around the corner towards the next set of stairs when my foot caught the bottom step and I landed hard on my face with a groan.

"Crap..." I mumbled just as the front door flew open and I heard it slam shut again. People were panting like they just ran a marathon and eventually someone spoke up.

"What is this place?" I felt my heart race.

It can't be...I slowly peaked through the banisters and saw the back of someone's head. Is that Wesker? I wanted to find a better hiding place, hell, I wanted to go home, but my top priority was getting my shoe back without being spotted. They continued talking about the mansion and how Barry was missing when suddenly,

"Jill, what's that behind you?" Oh snap. I heard the footsteps before a female voice spoke up.

"A shoe...? What's that doing here?" I was so intent on trying to spy Jill and Chris that I didn't notice Wesker turn around until the last minute.

Snap.

I pulled my head back and said a quick pray that he didn't see me as Jill handed Wesker my shoe.

"Search and secure the area." Wesker's voice sounded louder then before and I heard someone turn and head towards the stairs.

Double snap.


End file.
